KonataXKagami
by PsykkoRain
Summary: A short story on 1st day of summer break. Konata visits Kagami. What can Konata's perverted head be thinking. KonataXKagami


KonataXKagami

1/19/2009

"Konata…konata…KONATA," the sensei yelled.

"M=MC pie or something like that," was Konata's reply.

The whole classed laughed. Then the bell ring. Lucky for her it was Saturday and the start of summer break. As she slowly put her things in her bag. Kagami, one of her best friends in their lil group, was standing in at the doorway of the class. She walked towards Konota's desk. "Sleepy in class again?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're drooling" she laughed. Konata blushed lightly and wiped her mouth. Kagami twin sister, Tsukasa, was at the doorway now.

"So what are you 2 doing this summer?" Tsukasa got quiet. "Was it something I said?" Konata asked.

"No, Tsu-chan is going away the whole summer remember?"

"Oh ya gomen (sorry)."

While they were walking down the stairs and out the door. They were planning on a couple of things to do this summer. Tsu-chan was leaving right after school. She was going to be back till a day before school started. The twins cut off to go their direction to their house. They said their goodbyes. Konata got an evil smirk on her face and shine in her eye. _Tsu-chan being gone with the family, Kagami being home alone the WHOLE time, and a storm coming in tonight. SCORE._

Konata inter the house. "I'm home." No answer. She walked to the kitchen and there was a note on the table. It red: "Hey_ Kono-chan,_ (a petty nickname from her dad when he only used it when he was ultra sorry) _I know we were suppose to go to all the top cons this summer. Trust me I would have loved to photograph all the pretty girls in there cosplay outfits, but…I have a job WAY better. It's photographing models. Well I guess they saw…_ (blah blah blah blah she skipped to the bottom) _Here's some cash to get you through the summer and the cell number if you forgot. I'll call every once in a while to see how your doing :D._ There was about 2 thousand dollars. Konata was pissed not because her dad got a better job, but because the con was something they did together plus SHE wished she could see naked models. Guess her perverted dad rubbed off of her. She walked upstairs to her room threw her bag on the floor and got on the computer.

After couple hours of intense RPGing. She had to call it a night. She went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and then slammed it shut. Not only did she just lose about 4 million gold in her rpg game (but finely got it back after some work). She was hungry and the fridge was empty. One could have guessed that she was PMSing, but I guess it was just a temper thing. She went back upstairs, put on some black baggy jeans and a t-shirt that said "Gaming Ninja". She got her backpack and emptied it of all the "school insentials" and put in stuff that she need later. She put her shoes on at the door and grabbed and walked down the street to Kagami's house. She ringed the doorbell. Once the door had opened up she barged in. "Hey kagami-chan. What's up?"

"Seeing that you just woke me up from a very interesting dream…" Konata interrupted, "Was it about me?" With a smirk she made Kagami blush (but seeing that kagami would blush at anything it really didn't matter. "No!! Anyways why are you here?"

"I'm hungry" Kagami got mad at the reply the whole aura around her shouted EVIL STEP AWAY SLOWLY. "Let me finish. My dad left me for a job left me some cash and the fridge is empty. I'm hungry" she was using her 3rd best puppy dog eyes since Kagami was a sucker. "Fine." see what I mean? _SCORE. _They both walked into her kitchen. Kagami whipped up some ramen and sat two bowls full on the table.

"Itakidimasu(sp)" they said. Konata gobbled it down. Kagami always wondered where'd all the food go. Konata was a short high schooler and she was very small. Almost about 1 foot shorter than Kagami (okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but still XD). After they ate they went to the front room.

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

"Actually I was planning on sleeping over for most of the summer" Konata said with a smile.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm lonely at my place and there's suppose to be a storm"

"A…storm?" Kagami said kind of shaking.

"Ya a really nasty one"

"Ok for your sake you can stay" She knew that wasn't true. It was actually for her sake. Since she was little she was terrified of storms and Konata knew it.

While they watched TV. They talked about everything and nothing. Usually ending with Konata with a few bruises and a very angry Kagami. But that was Konata fault for being such a pervert. Well actually her dad's. It was getting late and it already started to rain. Kagami walked upstairs while Konata was following. Kagami sat on the bed whole Konata sat on the floor.

"Wanna play UNO?" Kagami asked.

"Nope"

"Twister"

"Nuhuh"

"Poker"

"Naw"

Kagami kept naming games but a no to every single one was Konata's reply. "What do you want to do?"

"Cosplay" then a smirk crossed her face.

"What the hell. No way."

Then suddenly Konata dugged in her backpack and grabbed a blue cosplay school uniform and pounced. In a blink of an eye. Kagami was standing in a very interesting cosplay. While Konata was wearing a men's cosplay school uniform. Kagami crossed her arms. "So now what?"

"Idk I forgot" embarrassed Konata went into the bathroom. Leaving Kagami in the room confuse. After like 40 minutes she walked to her door and opened it. Instantly Konata was on her tippy toes kissing Kagami's soft lips. Oddly Kagami was kissing her back. _SCORE!!. _While she was forcing her to the bed she closed and locked the door without looking. She pushed Kagami to the bed and straddled her. Kagami's arms wrapped around Konata. Konata was fierce with her and didn't care. It was like a wolf attacking a rabbit. When they finally broke from the kiss. Kagami looked into Konata's eyes. "When?"

"Does it matter?" Was Konata's reply.

"Why?"

"Who knows"

"I love you"

"I know" was Konata's reply.

and before Kagami asked a useless question again she kissed her with more passion.


End file.
